They're the reason I come home
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: One-shot & Song-fic couple NaLu Lucy se sent seule Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy sont partis en mission tandis qu'elle est obligé de rester à la guilde pour une raison importante... Aucun Spoiler


**They're the reason I come Home.**

La guilde était bien calme aujourd'hui, certainement à cause de l'absence des deux mages les plus turbulents Natsu et Grey.  
Tous les deux ainsi que Erza et Happy étaient parti en mission, partis sans moi. Comme à mon habitude j'étais installé au bar de la guilde, en train de siroter un jus la tête ailleurs. Mais ces derniers temps les habitudes avaient changé et pour de bon. Je posai doucement ma main sur mon ventre sentant un mouvement.  
**Lucy : " Je sais à moi aussi il me manque. Ne t'inquiète pas ton papa va bientôt rentrer. Il me l'a promis."**  
Depuis 2 mois maintenant Natsu m'interdisait de participer aux missions à cause de mon "état", j'avais beau lui répéter que j'étais enceinte et pas handicapé il ne voulait rien savoir et cela m'exaspéré de plus en plus, je suis obligée de rester à la guilde à m'ennuyer pendant l'absence de mes amis.  
Perdue dans mes pensées je me souviens du soir où je lui avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte, Natsu était fou de joie, il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait fait tournoyer dans les airs. On était finalement rentré se coucher tous les deux fatigués à cause de la mission dont-on venait de rentrer. Nous nous sommes toute suite glissés sous la couette dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour nous endormirent rapidement. Dehors le froid de l'hiver se faisait ressentir et la neige tombée silencieusement se rajoutant à la beauté de cette journée.

* * *

_**[Watching you watching me**_  
_**The fine way to fall asleep**_  
_**Neighbors fight**_  
_**As we both rest our eyes**_  
_**Hands in the falling snow**_  
_**Known to the winter cold**_  
_**We don't mind**_  
_**Cause we'll get warm inside**_  
_**You're the reason I come home**_  
_**You're the reason I come home my love**_  
_**You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart**_  
_**You're the reason I come home]**_

* * *

Le plus marrant avait était de l'annoncer à la guilde, certains restaient silencieux la bouche grande ouverte, d'autres criaient et sautaient partout et enfin Levy elle tomba dans les pommes je dois dire qu'elle m'avait fait peur cette fois-là. Mirajane proposa de fêter dignement cette grande nouvelle et on s'était retrouvé à faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.  
Deux mois s'étaient écoulés tranquillement, j'avais pris un peu de poids et mon ventre commencer à se voir. Cela inquiété Natsu, il considérait que si un ennemi s'en rendait compte pendant une mission je serais encore plus en danger.  
**Lucy : Je ne compte pas rester à la guilde pour le tourner les pouces pendant encore 6 mois !**  
**Natsu : Et moi je ne compte pas te laisser faire sans rien dire !**  
**Lucy : Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi et en plus je suis une mage, alors me materne pas !**  
**Natsu : Tu portes mon enfant !**  
**Lucy : Ce n'est pas une raison !**  
On a continué à se disputer durant toute la journée, même à la guilde et tout le monde nous regardait. J'ai fini par quitter la guilde en claquant la porte, il m'avait mis hors de moi. J'étais rentré et m'étais couché mais la colère ne baissait pas et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Aussi quand Natsu est rentré je l'ai entendu, il est venu s'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit, je lui tourné le dos.  
**Natsu : Luce... Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi et le bébé.**  
**Lucy : Je le sais mais tu ne peux pas décider de tout pour moi, tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans une cage pour me protéger.**  
**Natsu : Je sais, pardon...**  
Il s'allongeât près de moi et m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras, j'ai pu sentir son parfum cendré. Il avait raison je dois faire plus attention maintenant et pour le rassurer je devais accepter ses conditions.  
**Lucy : D'accord.**  
**Natsu : D'accord ?**  
**Lucy : Je veux bien arrêter les missions.**  
**Natsu : Mais ?**  
**Lucy : Tu n'en feras que pour payer le loyer et pas une de plus. Je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule trop longtemps.**  
**Natsu : Marché conclut. ^^** (Sourire de 3 km)  
Je lui déposai un baiser sur les lèvres et on s'est endormis.  
Quelques jours plus tard Natsu partait avec Erza et Grey pour leur première mission sans moi depuis que je suis arrivé à la guilde.  
Happy avait décidé de rester avec moi, je soupçonne Natsu d'y être pour quelque chose.  
Je me tenais derrière la fenêtre de notre apertement et je le regardais se diriger vers la guilde, consciente que je ne le reverrais pas pendant plusieurs jours et mon cœur se sera à cette pensée.  
Il fait encore nuit et les rues sont vides, les gens dorment encore à cette heure-là, rêvant certainement à une journée parfaite.  
Happy était venu se blottir dans mes bras et nous sommes retournés nous coucher.

* * *

_**[Paper dolls silhouettes**_  
_**Fingertips on window bless**_  
_**The streets asleep**_  
_**So I breathe you in deep**_  
_**Tragedies of chemistry**_  
_**People dream of what you and me have found**_  
_**Effortlessly**_  
_**You're the reason I come home**_  
_**You're the reason I come home my love**_  
_**You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart**_  
_**You're the reason I come home]**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui je regrette un peu d'avoir accepté, cela faisait seulement 2 mois que je ne faisais plus de mission et j'en avais déjà marre. Je ne pourrais pas tenir encore 4 mois et les hormones ne m'aidaient pas du tout.  
**Mirajane : Lucy ? Lucy ? LUCY ?!**  
**Lucy : Hum... Quoi ?**  
**Mirajane : Eh bien je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais tu ne te rendais plus compte de rien.**  
**Lucy : Oh. C'est juste que je n'en peux plus de rester ici à rien faire.**  
**Mirajane : Tu as de la chance tu sais.**  
**Lucy : Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas où est la chance dans le fait qu'il part sans moi.**  
**Mirajane : Lucy tu es en train de fonder ta famille, ça vaut bien plus que quelques missions.**  
Je vis Mirajane s'éloigner vers Wakaba qui l'appelait.  
_***Je suis vraiment idiote, Mira n'a plus que Elfeman et moi je me plains de rester ici parce que je suis enceinte. Mais quel baka !**_  
_**Mira a raison, j'ai tout ce qui me faut, j'ai Natsu, je suis enceinte. On pourrait presque dire que j'ai une vie parfaite, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre.**_  
_**J'ai vécu l'enfer après la mort de ma mère, je rêvais de trouver le prince charmant. Et finalement je suis tombée amoureuse du dragon, mais il est bien loin de l'image que l'on donne de lui dans les contes de fée. Mon dragon à moi est doux, attentionné et aimant, oui j'ai obtenu ce dont je rêvais et même plus.***_  
Bébé Natsu s'agita violement dans mon ventre, je ne comprenais pas la raison de son trouble jusqu'à que...  
**... : Yosh les nazes !**

* * *

[For a long time I remember  
Saying prayers for something perfect  
Saying prayers for someone kind  
It's in my head spinning circles  
Down the avenue instead]

* * *

**Lucy : Natsu !**  
J'ai courus droit dans ses bras et il mit y accueilli avec joie. Je le serais de toutes mes forces comme si ma vie en dépendait, sa douce odeur de feu de bois m'enivrant.  
On est resté là quelques minutes, inconscients du monde qui nous entourait, seul l'autre importait. Nos lèvres s'unirent pour un long baiser passionné, on se sépara finalement par manque d'oxygène. Je posai ma tête sur son torse à l'endroit où je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, j'étais de nouveau entière Natsu était rentré.  
**Lucy : Tu... tu es rentré.**  
**Natsu : Je rentrerais toujours Luce. Tu es ma raison de vivre, tu es ma raison de rentrer à la maison.**  
**Lucy : Je t'aime.**  
**Natsu : Je t'aime**.

* * *

_**[You're the reason I come home**_

_**You're the reason I come home my love**_  
_**You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart**_  
_**You're the reason I come home**_  
_**You're the reason I come home]**_

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard je lui ai donné une autre raison de rentrer à la maison, notre fille Mirai.  
Désormais pendant nos missions je faisais tout pour rentrer chez nous, pour notre fille, pour lui.  
Car ils sont ma raison de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

_Traduction des paroles :_  
_ /traduction-Ron_Pope-Youre_The_Reason_I_Come_Home-lyrics,t86977_


End file.
